


Adopted by a king..of broadway! || Adopted by Lin-Manuel Miranda!

by LattesAreMyDrug



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Lin adopts smol human, Might have grofflin, Other, eek, probably gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LattesAreMyDrug/pseuds/LattesAreMyDrug
Summary: uh Lin adopts a 13 year old. Thats all.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note- I am making this on wattpad as well, so if it looks weird.. or something. tell me because idk how this site works

unnamed teen's POV

 

run.

Run was all I heard in my brain.

 

I was being chased by my dad.. the person I've feared all my life. 

 

"SLUT!"

 

"WHORE''

 

Those words were being yelled at me. 

 

I started getting tired...I had to keep running

 

run

Run

RUN

 

\-------

Then I woke up.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets Lin. ALSO SHE GETS A NAME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this after Lin's birthday, that's why there is an A/N at the bottom saying happy birthday to him!

Then. I woke up

\----

Unnamed teens pov

 

I woke up in a hospital bed, I was sweating. 'What happened to me?' I thought

 

" She's awake!" A guy said.. I didn't recognize the voice. I slowly started to sit up, a guy ran over 

 

" Hi, are you alright? Do you need water? Anything?" 

 

I was confused. I was too scared to speak. 

 

Where am I?

 

Why am I here?

 

"Are you alright" The man said, snapping me out of my thoughts

 

"W-w-who are you?" I asked, terrified.

 

" Lin-Manuel Miranda. Most people call me Lin, I found you on the street bleeding.. it looked like you got stabbed..whats your name?"

 

" Uh.. m-my name is Brynn"

The man-err Lin, smiled " Nice to meet you Brynn", I smiled back. I wasn't as scared anymore... this man is so calm.. he has a nice warm presence if you know what I mean.. you really dont.. ha ha.. 

 

" I asked you a question," he said

 

" Oops.. Sorry.. what did you ask?"

 

" Where are your parents"

 

\---------------------------

A/N Hey.. if anyones reading this I was supposed to upload this chapter yesterday.. but I totally forgot. Anyways, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY LIN!


End file.
